ist da jemand?
by shionyh
Summary: ludwig's always had a struggle to get along with people his age. it's not that he's really that introverted or anything, he's just really awkward with any kind of social interactions with other people. he never had any intention to get himself any new friends but on his first day in a new school, one particular italian caught his attention.
1. Chapter 1

ist da jemand? — chapter 1

 ** _author's notes; hello! i just wanted to point out that english is not my native language. there may be really bad typos and my grammar literally sucks but i hope you still enjoy! :')_**

summary: ludwig's always had a struggle to get along with people his age. it's not that he's really that introverted or anything, he's just really awkward with any kind of social interactions with other people. he never had any intention to get himself any new friends but on his first day in a new school, one particular italian caught his attention.

•

it's ludwig's first day in his new school. he didn't really care that much, it's not like he's all alone there and to be honest, he didn't plan to whine about getting dumped into a new school. his older brother goes to that school too, gilbert. he's a third year and ludwig is a first year, so he basically had to get along with people alone. ludwig has never really liked the thought of socializing with other students. there were a few people he already had known before going to this school, an japanese boy named kiku honda. they were some sort of classmates, i guess. they would sometimes talk with each other and even rarely hang out but on ludwig's first day he seemed to have only one student in particular, who he was quite interested in. an italian boy named feliciano vargas. he was na exchange student like ludwig himself but that was not the only reason for ludwig to be interested in the other boy. see, this feliciano, he was.. different from the others, pr well everyone in ludwig's new class was quite different from each other but the italian had caught his eye the most. he seemed like a really outgoing and happy person. he was quite handsome too but ludwig didn't pay attention to his looks that much, more into how he acted during the german's first class.

speaking of that, ludwig's first class was apprently history. the german had heard from someone in his class tell that they would be going to make a project soon, about some world wars or other stuff that ludwig didn't really care about that much. while ludwig was supposed to be taking notes all he could do was pay attention to feliciano's behaviour. he was quite strange, if being honest. he used his hands a lot while talking, making all kinds of signs and waving them around and almost slapping other people. he was also very loud and kinda awkward with all the people talking to him at the same time. he was mostly yelling and flirting with some girls during the class and not paying any attention to the teacher and what the whole class except for him and his group of friends were doing.

suddenly a loud voice broke the what you could call "slience" in this situation. the whole class and the teacher looked over at the back of the class where feliciano and his friends sat. one pf his friends had fallen pf his chair, causing feliciano's friends to exchange weird looks and bit their lips, trying not to laugh until one of the italian's friends chuckled and so the whole class started laughing, of course except for ludwig. he just watched silently how the teacher started to yell to the kids on the back of the class to stay quiet but it was quite hard since all the students in the room(except for ludwig:D) were laughing their ass off.

 _'it wasn't even funny? someone just fell of the chair and they probably hurt themselves!_ ' ludwig thought and continued writing all the atuff what he didn't write while keeping up with the strange feliciano's actions.

•

the ring bell and ludwig's first class was finally over. he couldn't be more exhausted but only the thought of remembering that he had still six classes to go before getting home gave him even more stress. the german was making his way to his locker and submitted his code and opened the locker until he heard another student walk behind him. he felt fingers tap his right shoulder gently but with enough power to get ludwig's attention. the tall blonde turned around to face the strange feliciano, or that's at least what ludwig calls him.

"are you new here? i haven't seen you around anywhere!" the obnoxious sounding italian yelled, waving his hands up and down.

"uh..yes i am new here. may i ask who are you?" the german replied with a stern face.

"nice! well, i'm feliciano vargas! i'm in class C, what's your name?" the smaller boy said loudly again.

"ludwig. ludwig beilschmidt. and it seems that we are in the same class since i am in class C too." ludwig said quietly.

"ohhh so we're in the same class, huh.. when did you cone to this school? since i didn't see you yesterday at all i assume this is your first day, ve~ ?" the brunette smiled and slammed his other hand on the german's shoulder gently which made ludwig flinch a bit as his face imitated the color of light red.

"ja, this is my first day here so yes, maybe that's why you haven't seen me yet.." he repeated what feliciano said awkwardly under his breath.

"well i hope we see each other again sometime! byebyee!" feliciano said with an innocent tone and patted ludwig's shoulder once after turning around amd waving the german goodbye. ludwig gently touched his own shoulder where the italian had rested his hand and continued to take his books off the locker.

•

 ** _thank you for reading! i will be updating this soon when my exams are over. reviews are appreciated! :') sorry of there are any typos or some sentences don't make any sense, i wrote this at 2 am sooo yeah :D but i hope you enjoyed this lil thing i made! there will be more chapters coming soon._**


	2. Chapter 2

ist da jemand? — chapter 2

 ** _author's notes; hello! i just wanted to point out that english is not my native language. there may be really bad typos and my grammar literally sucks but i hope you still enjoy! :')_**

a few weeks had gone in a flash. nothing really that interesting had happened to ludwig, nor anyone else actually. a few days ago ludwig's second year brother, gilbert had informed the younger german about a school trip that would be on wednesday which was today. ludwig didn't seem to be that interested in it at all but he figured that it would probably be okay since he didn't have to go alone. class D would be joining them and that meant that kiku would be accompanying him throughout the day.

•

"ludwig-san!" kiku boy cried out while approaching the tall german.

"ah, kiku, good morning." ludwig said calmly trying not to disturb other students in the bus since half of them were still sleeping due to waking up early so they wouldn't miss the bus.

"is this seat taken?" the black haired boy asked ludwig quietly.

"no, no. you can sit here." he replied.

"so, how has school been so far for you?" kiku whispered.

"it's been okay, nothing that interesting has happned lately." ludwig replied whispering back to the other boy sitting next to him.

"what about you?" he quickly added.

"school for me has been okay. i've met some nice people but it's not like i'd really want to get to know them." kiku said politely to the taller boy.

"same here.." ludwig said under his breath and stared out of the window.

•

the trip that class C and D were going was actually kind of like a replacement for their PE class. the school had a quite big area in the woods on loan. two classes would go there and they would hold small competitions like for example running races. today they would hold an orienteering competition.

the classes though weren't going to mix they students together like they usually did and students fron class D could pair up with students from class C. this time they didn't do that due to lack of enough teachers. so, it was now just class C in the other side of the wide field-ish park and D on the other side of it. there were some sort of small kiosks and other stuff like that so the students could buy themselves food during the break.

•

"class C this way!" the two teachers called.

ludwig's class was pretty small actually. there were only about 26 students and so it was pretty easy to control the class so, it was quite nice there, on the trip i mean. it was 9.16 am and most of the students were still sleepy and tired butand it seemed that ludwig and only a few others were actually pretty pumped up. ludwig would usually be doing his morning jogging around this time on weekends so he didn't really mind if it was early.

"today we will have orienteering." the teacher informed.

 _crap._ now that kiku is not in the same orienteering ludwig knew he had to be pairing up with someone in his class. __he took a while searching around him for someone to pair up with. everyone seemed to be already in groups or with a pair.

 _'okay, okay. it's going to be okay. i'll find someo-'_ his thoughts got cut off when he felt something or _someone_ touch his shoulder. ludwig knew exactly who this person behind him was. he turned around slowly to face the strange italian, feliciano.

"ciao! would you like to be my pair?"

he cried out full of excitement, waving his hands up and down, left to right.

"uuhh..ehh.." the tall blonde couldn't really find the right words so he started to stutter.

"so, would you?" feliciano repeated, smiling widely his eyes closed.

"ah.. yes sure." ludwig said.

"great!" the italian boy shouted happily and patted the other boys shoulder and then took his and leading him towards the teacher who tried to gather all the students into some sort of order.

"all right everyone i hope you have your pair or team or whatever ready! now come get your map and compass and you're ready to go after that! don't forget your phone 'cus no one is going to save you if you get lost, it's a big forest y' know!" the teacher said loudly and the students began to walk towards the teacher to get their maps and other stuff. feliciano got him and his pair a couple of compasses and a map and they started to walk into the forest, a bit later than the other students.

 ** _this was a bit shorter but more is on the way! rewievs are appreciated as always :')_**


	3. chapter 25 (important info!)

hello there! it's william here and i hope you all are doing well! i'm pretty sure a lot of you are womdering what is taking so long, and first of all, i'l really sorry about that! i've had so much stuff to do like studying for my exams. i haven't really got the time to write anything due to that, so i'm afraid "ist da jemand?" chapter 3 will have to wait. i'm in progress of writing more, but i'll have to see when i have more time. again, i'm really sorry for taking so long! i hope you all understand and are only a little bit more patient because chapter 3 is on it's way!

/also apologies for my bad english once again. anyways, i'll see you in a few more weeks! bye! :')


End file.
